Kellin Quinn
Kellin is the only child of the Quinn family. He was born on April 24 in the family of a merchant and a taylor. His parents were not poor, but they were not rich either. They made ends meet and bought toys for their boy when they could. He was happy with his parents and loved them dearly. When Kellin grew up, he started going to work with his father. He learnt how to sell things and replaced his father when he was too old to work. The boy charmed people with his smile and they bought more often from him because he was nice and gentle. Unfortunately, before his 18th birthday, Kellin's parents died one after the other from fever. He was heartbroken but he kept working as a merchant to continue his father's work. As he became 20, Kellin decided to travel around the country. And he did. With some money that he had saved, he visited many villages but never settled. As he was growing short on money, Quinn had to find other ways to feed himself. So he started stealing. And he was good at it. One day, as he was trying to rob a girl, her brother caught him and took him forcefully to their home. There after they cleared things up, the three of them became friends. Kellin got his tattoos or 'drawings' there. But he couldn't stay with the duo, so he said goodbye and continued his journey. Not after long, Kellin got to Norwich and as he was walking around the houses,he noticed some delicious looking cabbage and he would have probably tried to take it as soon as possible, if he hadn't noticed the girl staring at him from the window. So he knocked on the door to introduce himself and probably make friends with her. Ariana Grande opened the door instead of the brown haired girl,so he was quite confused. However, after they got to know each other, the sisters offered him to stay and he did. He soon fell in love with Dariana Grande and wanted to open a shop of his own but he couldn't because he still owed money to some men,who helped him stay a merchant for two more years after his father's death. So Kellin spent the money Elsa gave him and everything seemed fine. After Mariana killed him, he and her other victims stayed with Fae and Khalida Ozera and made them company along the way of their journey. He became friends with Gloria McLaggen and Lexie Riddle. Kellin was still watching over his sweetheart Dariana Grande during that time to make sure she was okay. When he became undead, his first thought was to marry Dariana. And soon they got married. It was the happiest moment for him. He also opened a new shop and with the help of Khalida Ozera it was a success from its first day. He follows Dariana wherever she goes,to keep her safe and not part from her ever again. Category:Characters